Live Life, No Rules
by altered carbon
Summary: When something strange happens to the group, who is to blame? Why...Kanzeon Bosatsu, of course! She has such a strange sense of humor...please read and review! Rated 'Teen' for mild language...rating may go up in future chapters! (updated)


Hey again! I'm back from a very fun and relaxing Spring Break. The mountains are an excellant getaway!

Anywho...this is going to be my first on-going story, which is amazing (What will be even more amazing is if I ever finish it!). I hope you all enjoy!

By the way...I will give an imaginary cookie to anybody who can tell me what group sings the title song! (Yeah, I stole the title from them...I hope they don't mind!) It's a rock song, if that helps...

**Live Life, No Rules**

It was another beautiful day in heaven. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything seemed at peace. Unfortunately, the great Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Bosatsu, was not pleased with this at all.

"Nothing ever changes around here," she moaned. "Things that never change are so boring!" She scratched her leg absentmindedly. "The only possible form of entertainment is watching Konzen and his group, but they haven't seen any action for awhile." And it was true. The group hadn't run across so much as an abandoned farm house for a month…and it was starting to wear thin on the Merciful Goddesses nerves.

"I need something to amuse myself," she thought. She slumped back into her chair to think. Suddenly, a broad smile made its way across her face as a rather exciting idea came to her. She then let out a deafening peal of laughter that echoed inside the temple walls, and sent the birds in the pond flying in all directions.

'Yes,' she thought. 'That would be very interesting indeed. That's what I'll do! '

"Well, Konzen. I hope you are prepared for this…"

_**Back on earth…**_

"Sanzo…I'm hungry! Can't I have something to eat? Please?"

"Shut up you stupid monkey! You're always whining about something. Can't you keep your mouth shut for more then 5 seconds at a time?

"Don't call me a stupid monkey you perverted kappa! Sanzo…Do something! He's hitting me!"

"Why don't you both shut up before you end up with a bullet in your heads!" Sanzo growled fiercely. The commotion in the back seat of the small jeep did not cease, however, and Sanzo was forced to fire off a few rounds of his Smith and Wesson into the air.

"Now Sanzo…just relax. We'll be in the next town in a couple of hours," said a nervous Hakkai. "Just…calm down, alright?"

"How can you expect me to 'calm down' with those two idiots constantly bickering back there?"

"Stress relief techniques. You should try them."

"Do they work?" Sanzo asked, with a flicker of something that might have been interest.

Hakkai chuckled at Sanzo's sudden enthusiasm for the idea. "Well……no, not really, but they will take your mind off of the excess noise."

"Ch," Sanzo grunted. "I'm going to sleep. If anyone wakes me up before we get to the next town, I'll kill them…I swear I will."

The noise in the jeep immediately diminished, as the occupants did not want to endanger their lives further by awakening the irritable priest.

_**Several hours later…**_

Both Sanzo and Goku had been asleep for an hour and a half, Hakkai and Gojyo were idly chatting, and the jeep was finally nearing its destination (being the next town).

"It'll be nice to be able to sleep in a warm bed tonight, huh?" Gojyo said lazily.

"Oh yes. I was getting tired of sleeping in caves. It's not very forgiving on the back."

"I know what you mean, man. I woke up so stiff this morning…I couldn't walk for like 10 minutes!" He winced, remembering the pain that he had felt.

"That's because you were sleeping on a rock."

"I was? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was too funny." Hakkai giggled.

"Oh, is that funny to you? Oh yes…ha ha, Gojyo's in pain. Let's prolong his suffering. Very funny, _I don't_ think." And with a huff, he crossed his arms, stuck out his lower lip, and pouted.

"Come on, Gojyo. I was only teasing you," Hakkai said, his tone softening. "Besides, you have to admit, it was pretty funny watching you walk around the cave all hunched over like that."

"Humph."

Hakkai looked in the mirror at Gojyo, who was sitting directly behind him, and saw him pouting, quite tantalizingly. _He is so cute when he does that._

"Dammit Hakkai. You know I can't stay mad at you for long."

Hakkai laughed out loud at that. Gojyo leaned forward and gently squeezed Hakkai's shoulder.

They continued the drive in silence.

**_Several minutes later… _(I know, I know…I'm annoying, aren't I?)**

Gojyo awoke abruptly. All he could see was red. He immediately started to panic, as the implications of the color struck him. It took him a moment to realize the redness was his own hair. He didn't understand way his hair would be blown out of its usual position around his shoulders, until a particularly strong gust of wind threatened to knock him out of the speeding jeep. The wind was blowing harder then he could have imagined possible. "Hakkai!" Gojyo shouted, because the wind almost drowned out his words. "What's going on?"

"Wind storm," Hakkai grunted. He couldn't spare that much attention to the wind-blown kappa, as he was too preoccupied with keeping the jeep from flipping over in the hurricane-force winds.

Sanzo, who had by this time woken (and how!), was holding onto the cushion of his seat for dear life. Goku, ironically, was still snoozing away on the floor.

"Hold on everyone!" Hakkai called out, as a particularly violent gust rocked the small vehicle.

"What the hell do you thing we're trying to do!" Gojyo shot back.

And then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the wind died down completely.

"What was that about?" Gojyo moaned as he rubbed his head where it had hit the seat in front of him during the violent jeep ride.

"Don't know," Hakkai said as he continued to drive.

Exactly seven seconds after this statement was made, Gojyo felt a sharp pain shoot through his body.

"Ouch!" he yelled, and shouts from the other three also accompanied his. In his agony, Gojyo happened to glance over at his companion, who was writhing in the seat beside him. 'Oh my god,' he thought. 'That can't be…how can he…WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?' And then the pain was gone…just like that. The jeep swerved suddenly, with a stream of curses from Hakkai, and the next thing they knew, they found themselves flat on their rear ends in the middle of the desert.

Gojyo rubbed his head, where, for the second time that day, a rather large bump was forming. Then he remembered what he had seen. He looked quickly over at…he wasn't sure who it was, and he just stared at the form that was now rising from the ground and brushing himself off, not 10 feet in front of him. He was overcome with confusion, because the person was…_himself_.

**To be continued…**

How's that for a cliffhanger, eh?

Please leave reviews, and tell me what you liked about the story, how it can be improved, and whether or not you think that I should continue. Much appreciated.


End file.
